


So who’s the bait?

by CaptainBill



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It’s the major character injury fic that I’ve been longing for myself, Kara Danvers Gets a Hug, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, eventually, set before crisis but after Kara realizes that Lena’s angry, this is just a little preview of what’s to come so I’ll add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBill/pseuds/CaptainBill
Summary: Supergirl has been missing for eight days, and in order to rescue her, Lena will have to put aside her grievances. Amidst the brutality, Lena finds forgiveness, and eventually love. But at what cost?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	So who’s the bait?

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers, 
> 
> Voila’! 
> 
> This first chapter is just a bite of the four course meal to come (hopefully). I’m just so excited to share it with you all that I’m going to publish it already, even before I’ve written over 1,000 words. So stay tuned! Chapter two should be out shortly :) 
> 
> I’m real jazzed to be finally doing this.
> 
> \- Captain Bill

> _**Thwack!** _

The sound of a fist landing on an intensely solid cheekbone split the air.

> **_Crack!_**

The sound of a boot breaking a kneecap followed.

> _**“AHH!!”** _
> 
> _**Thud.** _

The sound of a criminal finally staying down made Supergirl smile softly to herself. Another day, another villain. She shook her head slightly, and frowned. There were usually more of them…

> _zzzZZ **ZZZZZ!!!**_

The sound of a high powered weapon warming.

> _**BANG!**_

The sound of it firing before Supergirl can think to turn around.

> _**Crack! Thud!** _

The sound of a kryptonian hero falling face first into cement is met with silence.

* * *

“What are you doing here,” Lena Luthor spat, standing from behind her desk. “Jess, I thought I made it perfectly clear that no friend of Kara’s was to be permitted entry to the building, let alone escorted into my office.”

“I understand that Miss Luthor, and we’ve been turning them away all week, but there’s something you need to hear,” Jess sounded flustered and uncomfortable.

“It’s not her fault,” Alex said, looking at the floor. “We’ve been harassing your staff, trying to get a hold of you, for days. Both at LCorp and at your apartment.”

“Leave us,” Lena said to Jess with a last look of scorn.

“Well, it better be good,” Lena said as she sat down.

“Supergirl’s missing,” Alex said wringing her hands. Lena noted she was dressed down, her hair to the side of her face, with a leather jacket over a dark fuchsia v-neck, and jeans. _So this was more of a personal call._

“Why should I care,” Lena raised her eyebrow, and returned to the paperwork lying on her desk.

“Look,” Alex started, pleadingly, “I know you’re angry that Kara didn’t tell you her identity sooner, and I understand it, okay? We all do. And I’m sorry. I know I lied to you, and I don’t need you to forgive me, but I do need your help, because Supergirl has been taken by Cadmus, and despite everything, despite all our efforts, we cannot find her, and it’s been eight days, Lena,” Alex paused, her voice cracking, “and I’m scared.”

“Cadmus? How is that possible? My mother’s in prison,” Lena’s brow was still furrowed with anger, but now it also held confusion.

“She’s not,” Alex looked apologetic. “A few hours after we lost communication with Kara, we got a report from NCPD that Lillian’s cell was empty.”

“Why is this the first that I’m hearing of it?,” Lena was standing now, her voice raised.

“Because we couldn’t get a hold of you!,” Alex argued desperately.

“Well why wasn’t it on the news?!”

“Because, Lena,” Alex’s voice lowered its volume to show respect for the situation, “The cell was still locked from the outside. There was no sign of forced entry or exit, there was nothing unusual we could see on the security footage, and as far as we know, it hasn’t been tampered with. She just disappeared.”

“So what? Why wasn’t it at least reported that she’d gone missing?!”

“There was a note. In her cell.”

Lena’s posture slumped despondently.

“It said that Lillian’s freedom would be granted in retaliation for Lex’s death,” Alex choked a little as she continued, “and that if anyone tried to locate her, Supergirl would pay, with her life.”

Lena took a moment to collect herself, and her thoughts, before she spoke again. “So if no one has seen or heard from Supergirl, how do you know that it was Cadmus that took her?”

“We don’t!,” Alex justiculated, her sadness briefly overpowering her professionalism. “There has been nothing from either Cadmus or Supergirl. This is just the best lead we’ve got.”

“I understand,” Lena said conclusively. “What can I do?”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sometimes on tumblr @orphansludge if you wanna holler at me :)


End file.
